


【SW】【珞斯曼】The Girl in the Corner

by toratomo



Series: The Karlsland Memo [1]
Category: Strike Witches
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toratomo/pseuds/toratomo
Summary: （2014.8.20發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）※珞斯曼在伊斯帕尼亞的卡爾斯蘭第88戰鬥飛行隊時期、還是一個沒沒無聞小軍曹的故事，主要是與莫德士的交集，無CP關係。※莫德士還沒有官方設定圖，就隨意寫了。※此文是（一百年前）預定要寫的卡爾斯蘭系列中的一篇，但該系列目前只有這一篇，我自己也不知道會不會把它寫完⋯⋯





	【SW】【珞斯曼】The Girl in the Corner

　　不到半年前的伊斯帕尼亞，還屬於歐洲大陸上數一數二舒適的國家，氣候溫和，夏季溫度雖然偏高了些，卻都有涼爽的微風調節。然而自從發生怪異以來，不過幾個月時間，境內的一切幾乎都受到影響，天氣變得詭譎難測。  
　　看了眼窗外的暴風雪，珞斯曼又喝了一口咖啡，重新將視線轉移到正在閱讀的書本上。即便是在卡爾斯蘭，也只有北部地區才有機會目睹如此程度的風雪，但她已經不像一個月前初來乍到時感到驚訝了，上禮拜大隊出擊之時，像是在嘲笑幾分鐘前的艷陽高照一般，突然間下起冰雹，打亂了作戰計畫，裝備輕便的她們無法在如此惡劣的天候飛行，加上冰雹襲擊，只好狼狽返回基地，淋得一身濕卻無功而返。  
　　詭異的天候令眾人不安，卡爾斯蘭部隊親眼見過受怪異影響的伊斯帕尼亞之後，歐洲各地開始有了關於世界末日的傳言。  
　　戰況不甚理想，戶外又是暴風雪肆虐，然而用完晚餐的卡爾斯蘭魔女們卻在基地的交誼廳裡開起了還算含蓄的小型派對，幾個人伴著柔和的琴聲唱歌，眾人的談笑聲不算吵雜，但充分展現了這些卡爾斯蘭人頑強的生命力，棋戲和紙牌攤在桌上，輕鬆的氣氛跟她們此時的處境形成強烈對比。  
　　來到伊斯帕尼亞已經快要一個月，眾人的急躁漸漸平復下來，惡劣的天候造成她們與羅馬涅以及伊斯帕尼亞本國的部隊遭遇多次聯繫困難的情況，而今日的風雪更使各國軍團間徹底失聯。  
　　換個角度想想，這麼糟糕的天氣，即使是異型也不能飛的吧。  
　　抱持著這樣的想法，魔女們反而抓準了時間放鬆緊繃已久的神經。聯隊司令本人也在群眾中慢慢啜飲著小麥酒、放鬆身心。  
　　身為把啤酒當成水在喝的卡爾斯蘭人，珞斯曼也在用晚餐時喝了兩杯，不過她很快就意識到再這樣喝下去勢必得在溫馨小派對中頻頻跑廁所，建造在伊斯帕尼亞的基地當然是按照它昔日的溫和氣候所設計，寒風灌進走廊冰冷刺骨，大家都窩在交誼廳中享受爐火、食物與音樂，也不時見到從廁間平安凱旋的夥伴，頂著凍紅的鼻頭接受眾人揶揄。  
　　她頗為享受此刻的派對氣氛，不過手上未讀完書本的內容從昨晚熄燈躺平之後，一直在她腦海裡盤旋，令她十分在意，好像一直以來苦苦追尋的答案已經快要揭曉──  
　　於是她婉拒了隊友又一杯的啤酒，坐到角落翻起書來。  
　　咖啡已經喝光了，看著桌面上的資料，進度依然停在昨夜的想法。下定決心要成為航空魔女起，看過的每一本書她都做了扎實的筆記，而珞斯曼對於自己的筆記能力有一定的信心，但她還是忍不住反覆翻閱手邊的幾本書還有自己的手稿。  
　　──明明覺得答案呼之欲出了。  
　　──是我遺漏了什麼嗎？  
　　陷入沉思的珞斯曼突然被隊友的聲音喚回現實，幾個人走過來要拉她去鋼琴旁邊唱歌，她微笑著婉拒，推說自己已經累了，也想提早回房云云。  
　　隊友們也不介意，想起她今日稍早被安排了值勤掃除，一個個叮嚀了她要保重身體，便走回人群之中，留了顆巧克力給她。  
　　珞斯曼收拾收拾座位，吃掉了巧克力，抱起一小疊書本紙張快步通過刮著寒風的走廊打算回到寢室，卻在經過打靶訓練室時停住腳步。  
　　忽然想起今天還沒有做射擊訓練。  
　　她有些猶豫，但走廊上冷得不得了，容不得她多考慮幾分鐘。果斷開了門，走進訓練室將東西放在一旁，著手準備槍枝和器材。雖然有點疲憊，但她不想壞了自己長久以來每天練四十發遠距離射擊的好習慣。  
　　大約三十分鐘過去，珞斯曼在靶子前記錄好練習的結果後，轉身要收拾器材，才發現離大門不遠處站著一個人影，不知道在那邊待了多久，看來是因為自己太過專心，完全沒有發現對方的存在呢。  
　　拾起器材走近一看，才看清對方的臉──原來是中隊長維娜．莫徳士。  
　　「晚安，莫德士中尉。」  
　　「...晚安，中士。」莫德士稍微愣了愣才開口，但珞斯曼並沒有注意到對方有些微妙的表情「自主訓練嗎？」  
　　「是的。」  
　　樸實的莫德士中尉簡單對屬下表示了讚許，還不知道要怎麼接話，似乎較擅於應對的部下就很有禮貌的與她告別回房去了。  
　　她原本是趁著這場暴風雪待在自己的辦公室裡研究戰術的，中途出來透透氣，路過時發現訓練室裡有人，好奇之下才進來瞧瞧。但現在好奇卻變成了疑惑，中尉看著走遠的中士的背影──  
　　她叫什麼名字？  
　　有這樣異常優異的命中率，在戰場上自己怎麼會對她幾乎沒有印象？

　　伴著窗外激烈的風雪聲，珞斯曼又翻看堆在她書桌上的資料好一會兒，直到室友們到齊熄燈，才爬上床鋪，又過了一天，雖然沒有出擊，自早晨起不間斷的充實行程也令她很快地睡去。  
　　兩天過後，肆虐的暴風雪終於止息，在第三天的清晨太陽終於從雲層中冒了出來。明明風雪方才過境，幾刻鐘之間溫度卻又轉趨炎熱，這讓基地裡將自己用毛衣棉被包裹地嚴嚴實實的魔女們一大早就被熱醒──早在珞斯曼習慣叫醒全寢的時間前。  
　　眾人抱怨連連地起了床，因為實在太熱，想睡也無法繼續睡下，於是紛紛起來活動，整座基地比平時還要早地運作了起來。  
　　異型也比平時還要早的出現在塔台的雷達螢幕上。  
　　還在進行剷雪工作的士兵們在警報響起時也只能暫且放下手邊的工作，司令在廣播中命令所有航空魔女和整備班在跑道集合。  
　　來襲的敵人數量稍多，當然是安全為上、讓越多魔女出擊越好，但受到風雪侵襲的跑道尚未完全清理乾淨，大多數的基地人員都集中在跑道處理那些在炎熱太陽光照射下依然堅忍不拔的厚重積雪。  
　　魔女們只得分批出擊，有些魔女也被分配到與地勤人員一同清理跑道的工作，而珞斯曼也是其中一員。  
　　看來今次是沒法出擊了，雖然有些失望，但她很清楚自己的能力所及，還是讓表現較為出眾的魔女們出擊才是上策。從地勤士兵手中接過鏟子的珞斯曼正打算跟著對方走向跑道的另一頭清理積雪，就被中隊長莫德士叫住。  
　　莫德士好不容易才在人群中找到嬌小的珞斯曼，但已經裝備好飛行腳的她無法在地面上靈活移動，只好高聲喊她，惹得眾人一陣注目。低頭看著小跑到自己面前的珞斯曼，因為自己穿戴著飛行腳的關係，眼前的部下看起來更矮了，莫德士不禁有點質疑自己接下來要做的事情，眼前這名中士的身體素質似乎並不是很好，還是軍方放寬身體條件下限徵招時志願入伍的士兵。但自從那天在練習室看見她的射擊技術之後，十分在意，回房時便翻了兵籍資料，也好好的把人家的名字記住了。  
　　共同擊墜記錄四架，單獨擊墜紀錄零架。  
　　很普通的表現，卻有什麼讓她非常在意，最明顯的當然是那天看到她優秀到不尋常的長距離射擊準度，或許是她端槍的姿勢，又或許是她散發出來的氣質。  
　　「去穿裝備一起出擊，當我的僚機。」  
　　「是。」  
　　雖然眼裡有著驚訝，但珞斯曼還是鎮定的應了聲，然後迅速地準備出擊裝備。倒是惹得旁邊的魔女們一陣稀奇，低聲交頭接耳了一陣。  
　　莫德士不確定為何自己會下如此決定，甩甩頭決定不再多想，她調整了下槍枝背帶後，回頭看了看珞斯曼，而後者正戴上飛行風鏡，察覺到自己的視線之後給出一個微笑。  
　　她好像常常笑。  
　　莫德士想著，催動引擎準備升空。

（待續）


End file.
